1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus which exposes a photosensitive body such as a photosensitive drum, a photosensitive belt or the like by using a light emitter array, and more particularly to an exposure apparatus which is used as a writing system in an image formation apparatus of an electrophotographic system.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, an exposure apparatus which forms a pattern on a photosensitive drum by using a light emitter array having plural light emission areas has been well known.
However, in a case where the light emitter array, e.g., an LED (light emission diode) array, is used as an exposure part in an image formation apparatus of an electrophotographic system, it is difficult to cause the array to expose the drum by independently controlling a light emission amount of each light emission element provided in the array. Therefore, there has been a problem that it is difficult to represent a gradation (or tonal) image such as an image of nature or the like.